1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing/handling fluid component packaged goods, a manufacture/handling instructing data code for use in this method and fluid component packaged goods to which this manufacture/handling instructing data code is affixed. The invention is suitably applied to goods such as a paint can in which paint is filled in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data code such as a bar code and a two-dimensional data code has been introduced into manufacturing lines of various goods as a manufacturing instructing data code to enhance the efficiency for manufacturing goods and to eliminate processing and handling failures during the manufacture.
For instance, JP-A-57-71151, JP-A-62-28157 and JP-A-4-146649 have disclosed such data code in connection with semiconductor devices, JP-A-59-124469 has disclosed it in connection with the production of cars and JP-A-6-178955 has disclosed it in connection with painting products. Further, JP-A-6-134656 and JP-A-7-21271 have disclosed a manufacturing instructing data code itself.
In the technologies disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, the manufacturing instructing data code such as a bar code is affixed to nonprocessed/non-treated goods to process/treat the goods accurately and automatically by reading processing/treatment information directly from the data code or by collating goods identification information read on a manufacturing line with processing/treatment information in a computer.
All of these technologies described above can improve the manufacturing efficiency and reduce processing/treatment failures.
By the way, each of the technologies described above utilizes the data code only in the processing/treatment of goods. However, in general, there is a packaging line after the manufacturing line for the goods of general size manufactured in the factory line, except very large goods such as a car, and the factory line cycle ends after passing through steps of classifying the packaged goods and conveying the packaged goods to predetermined shipping yards. Accordingly, it has been desired to introduce something like a"handling instructing data code" as to handling after the manufacturing process to improve its efficiency and to reduce handling failures.
However, because the packaged goods can be manufactured only after the processing/treatment of the goods, the manufacturing instructing data code cannot be affixed to the package. Even if the handling instructing data code is affixed to the goods, it is difficult to read the code mechanically through the package in general except for a package such as vacuum packing by means of a transparent film. Accordingly, it has only been possible to affix the manufacturing instructing data code to goods to be processed/treated and to affix the handling instructing data code, even if introduced, separately to goods to be packaged. Namely, such method has required two data codes for two objects, i.e. the manufacturing instructing data code for a product and the handling instructing data code for its package, in separate steps for one packaged goods. Further, these two data codes must correspond correctly with the goods and package. Therefore, there have been problems that the data code pasting and data processing in a computer or the like are very complicated.
The same applies to the field of fluid component goods such as paint and various liquid component goods or of solid particulate component goods having fluidity. Namely, it has not been possible to improve the manufacturing, packaging and handling efficiency and to reduce handling failures by using the manufacturing instructing data code and the handling instructing data code.